Anderberry Siblings' Weekend
by Nicholas Allwood
Summary: Based on the AU where Blaine and Rachel are siblings. Blaine has invited Kurt over for the weekend while his dads are away. However, Blaine gets pissed off at Rachel when she wants Kurt to do stuff with her, not allowing the boys that "alone time."


**Disclaimer! I do not own "Glee" or anything that is mentioned in this fanfiction. I am just a fan of the show. I really love the show and am happy that I can write a fanfiction about it.**

**Based on the AU where Blaine and Rachel are siblings. Their dads are away on another cruise so Blaine has asked Kurt to stay over for the weekend, expecting to get some "alone time" with him while Rachel is on her date with Finn. However, when Finn cancels, Rachel is stuck at home and wants to do stuff like manicures and musical marathons with Kurt, not allowing Blaine to have that alone time with Kurt that he wanted. Smutty :)**

* * *

><p>"Aren't you supposed to be on a date with Finn?" Blaine asked while he looked over at his older sister standing in the doorway of his bedroom.<p>

Rachel invited herself in and started looking at the pile of papers Blaine was working on. "He canceled," she stated sadly, "What are you doing?"

"Physics homework," Blaine said, only glancing up for a second, before he turned his focus back to the papers.

Rachel sat down beside him on the bed. "Need any help?"

"No thanks. This stuff's way easier than Dalton," he tried to say calmly, but his quick scrawls almost stabbed through the paper.

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "Blaine you're almost done...calm down."

Blaine huffed. Rachel's really annoying sometimes even when you love her. "I invited Kurt over since Dad and Papa are on the cruise. I want this done before he gets here"

Rachel clapped her hands, "I love it when Kurt comes!"

Blaine raised his eyebrows at the pun, but she didn't notice. "Umm yeah, he should be here in like…half an hour," Blaine said looking at the clock, his eyes widening. "Fuck," he swore, getting back to his paper.

"Blaine! Language. My baby brother doesn't use those words!"

He rolled his eyes, "Rachel I'm only a year younger than you."

"Whatever, I'm gonna go make something to eat; want anything?"

"Nope." Blaine didn't stop to look up from his papers.

Blaine finished his Physics problems with ten minutes until Kurt would get here. He rushed into his closet to find something Kurt would approve of. He settled on a button up shirt with a pair of skinny jeans. 'Maybe they're not tight enough,' he wondered to himself, and looked in the mirror, but the doorbell rang before he could find better pants. He ran downstairs, but Rachel beat him to it. She hugged Kurt and practically jumped up and down. Blaine grimaced.

Rachel went to get all of Kurt's bags for the weekend, and Kurt turned around to see Blaine. "Hey sweetie," Blaine smiled; Kurt looked stunning, as usual. Blaine quickly descended the last few steps, and hugged Kurt, "I've been looking forward to seeing you all day."

Kurt smiled as Blaine leaned in for a kiss; however, he got interrupted as Rachel returned with the bags. "This is just what I needed Kurt. Finn canceled on me today, and I need to talk to you about it. We can do facials and manicures and maybe even watch a musical."

Blaine sighed, and Kurt just smiled as to not be rude, "Yeah Rach…"

Rachel beamed, grabbed Kurt's hand, and pulled him up the stairs.

Blaine followed them to Rachel's room and listened at the doorway. He could hear Rachel loudly ranting to Kurt, who could never get a word in. "Kurt he canceled on me. He's rarely ever done that. Do you think he isn't interested anymore? He can't be thinking about getting back with Quinn, right? But what if he is? Oh god Kurt, do you think I'm over-reacting? Should I just call him? No. I can't. What if he's mad at me? That'll just make it worse, but why would he be mad at me?"

"I'm not sure why he canceled Rach. I saw him this morning and everything seemed fine. Just give him some time and don't worry about it."

"Do you really think so? Maybe I could…nevermind, so should we do facials today or manicures?"

Kurt contemplated for a second, "Hmm...lets do a manicures. I haven't had a good manicure in a while."

Blaine sighed, finally some alone time and Kurt's over there with his sister. He opened his French book, and stared blankly. He knew he was going to have a test Monday, but none of it made sense. He took Spanish before he came to McKinley, so all of this is new. After an hour passed, he gave up and stared up at the ceiling. Then, Kurt came in the doorway. "Why hello beautiful." Kurt smiled and walked over to Blaine's bed.

"Rachel left you alone finally?"

Kurt chuckled, "Hey, be nice. She's your sister; besides, she's just worried about Finn-Eep! Blaine what are you-" Blaine had pulled Kurt down onto the bed with him. Kurt's words were silenced with his lips. Kurt kissed his boyfriend back, deepening the kiss, and after a while of moaning, Rachel came to the doorway. She calmly cleared her throat to make the two boys jump apart.

"Oh! Hey Rachel…" Kurt stumbled on his words; the both of them still breathing heavily. Blaine didn't say anything, but glared at his sister for her to leave.

"So are you guys coming to watch it with me? I've been waiting forever."

Blaine looked at Kurt for an explanation. "Oh yeah, do you want to watch Rent with us," Kurt asked.

Blaine thought for a seconds, "Sure." 'Atleast I'll be with Kurt,' he thought to himself.

Kurt made sure to sit between the two siblings, so he could cuddle with Blaine and chat with Rachel. They skipped through the previews, and Rachel grinned as the actors and actresses names flashed across the screen. Blaine ignored them, and he pecked Kurt's cheek affectionately. Their fingers intertwined, but Kurt pulled back as Rachel squealed in his ear to "Quit staring at each other! This is the ab-so-lute best scene in the movie." Kurt looked back at the screen, and Blaine unwillingly followed.

As the movie continued, Blaine felt really hungry. "Guys, I'm gonna go make some popcorn."

They both muttered "okay," not really paying attention to Blaine, their entire focus on the movie. Blaine went to the kitchen, grabbed a packet of buttered popcorn and put it in the microwave. He knew Kurt wouldn't be happy that it was buttered, but it was the only kind they had. Blaine came back with two bowls of popcorn, one for Rachel and one for him and Kurt.

He handed one bowl to Rachel, then sat down next to Kurt. Kurt smiled, pecking his boyfriend's cheek, and whispered, "Thanks" in his ear before taking a piece of popcorn and putting it in his mouth. "Buttered? Baby, do you not want me to fit into these jeans anymore?"

"That would be a shame. I like them," Blaine chuckled. He winked and put his hand on Kurt's very skinny jeans.

Kurt pushed Blaine's hand off. "Well, I like them too, so I would appreciate you not trying to make me gain weight."

"Sorry, there wasn't another kind! Come on, Kurt, a bowl of buttered popcorn won't kill you," Blaine said, stuffing popcorn in his mouth.

Kurt pouted. "Fine."

Blaine leaned over to kiss Kurt's adorable little pout. Kurt smiled as Blaine pulled away and rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. Blaine watched the movie for a bit, then he slowly slid his hand onto Kurt's thigh, stroking it affectionately. He put a hand on Kurt's cheek, letting him lean in to kiss.

"This just gets better everytime you watch it," Rachel exclaimed. The boys looked at the credits scrolling down the screen. She looks over at Kurt who by now has pulled away from Blaine.

"Yup! It's better every time," Kurt agrees.

Rachel chuckles, "You can't watch a good movie too many times." Which made Kurt chuckle along with her.

Blaine just rolls his eyes, going unnoticed by the other two, and mutters, "We are so not watching that again."

"Wait Kurt if you're staying over, then we can have a musical marathon!" Rachel exclaims. Blaine closed his eyes in painful annoyance. Rachel quickly hurried over to her collection on musicals, and called Kurt over to pick out the movies for the night.

Blaine gets off the couch, "I'm not really in the mood for a marathon, so I guess I'll just be in my room." Rachel muttered an okay, picked up her "Les Miserables" DVD, and added it to the stack of movies to watch during the marathon.

Kurt looked back at his boyfriend, who was already making his way up the stairs, and started feeling slightly guilty. "Hey Rach, I'll be back in a few okay?"

Rachel looked up from her DVDs. "Umm okay, I'll just go through the rest to see that we aren't forgetting any must-sees." Kurt nodded and made his way up the stairs to Blaine's room. The door was open, so Kurt walked in to see Blaine lying in his bed opening his French book. "Hey."

Blaine glanced up from his book, "Shouldn't you be with Rachel watching that marathon?"

Kurt sat down on the corner of the bed, "I'm sorry."

Blaine didn't bother looking up from his book, "...for what?"

Kurt sighed, "Baby, could you please look at me." Blaine put the book down and sat up on the bed. When Kurt reached to hold his boyfriends hand, Blaine smiled softly.

Blaine sighed, "Don't apologize. I'm just pissed off. Rachel just...you know I love watching musicals with you, but a musical marathon with Rachel wasn't how I planned our weekend to be."

"I know, baby," Kurt said softly and looked down at Blaine's book, "Do you need any help with your French?"

Blaine nodded, "Yeah I have a test Monday, but I don't get any of this." He let out a frustrated sigh and fell back on his bed.

Kurt chuckled, "Well, did you ever think of asking me for help? I'm fluent in French you know?"

Blaine smiled, "I know, but I wanted to spend our alone time doing better things than studying."

Kurt smiled, put a caressing hand on Blaine's cheek, and planted a kiss on his pouted lips. "I'll help you with French tomorrow. Are you sure you don't want to come watch the marathon?"

Blaine shook his head, "You guys have fun."

Kurt had an idea. He went into Rachel's room, closing the door behind him, and called up Finn.

"Hello," answered a voice on the other end of the phone

"Finn?"

"Oh, hey Kurt. What's up?"

"Any reason you canceled on Rachel's date?"

"Oh! I've been meaning to tell you that. Mom and Dad called to say they're stuck in a snow storm, so all flights have been canceled and they won't be home 'til Tuesday."

"Well...okay, but that still doesn't explain you canceling on her."

"You see...I knew you were spending the weekend at Blaine's, so I decided to go spend mine at Puck's. He got this new videogame and, man, it's awesome!"

"If you're wondering how Rachel's doing: she didn't seem too happy about you cancelling on her and is kind of disturbing us. Could you figure something out? I mean you have a house to yourself now…"

"What do you mean?"

Kurt facepalmed. Why was his step-brother so clueless? "Why don't you ask her to spend the weekend with you?"

"Hey...that's a pretty good idea. Tell her I'll be over in twenty."

Kurt rolled his eyes, no duh it was a good idea. "Will do."

Kurt hung up and went back to Blaine's room, crawling into Blaine's bed. Blaine looked away from the wrestling match on T.V. and covered his boyfriend with a blanket. "Baby, I thought you were going to go watch the marathon," Blaine said.

Kurt smiled and kissed the top of Blaine's head. "I was, but after what you said I realized how important our alone time is," Kurt explained while he slipped a hand under Blaine's shirt, feeling the tight, warm skin around Blaine's abs.

"Thank you," he smiled and pecked Kurt's lips affectionately, " but my sisters in the other room...it'd be kinda weird for the 'alone time' I had in mind."

Kurt smiled devilishly before leaning in for a kiss, and Blaine responded eagerly. Blaine pulled away for a second heavily breathing. "-but...Rachel-"

"Don't worry, she won't disturb us," Kurt grinned. Blaine had no need to ask how Kurt did this; he was horny and Kurt's hand was up his shirt. His lips attacked Blaine's once again, and, with thoughts of his sister gone, Blaine's aggression was back.

Kurt quickly removed Blaine's shirt and pushed Blaine back. Blaine hastily pulled Kurt's shirt off, pressing both their bodies together, and grinded into his boyfriend. Kurt kissed Blaine's jaw before he moved his lips down to Blaine's neck, sucked and bit it. Blaine moaned, and Kurt moved on to suck on Blaine's adam's apple, knowing it drove the other boy crazy. Blaine gasped, "Baby I need you so bad…" Kurt smiled, and continued sucking down Blaine's neck to his collarbone, as he undid the button and fly of Blaine's skinny jeans. Then, he let Blaine wriggle out of them while Kurt rid himself of his own skinny jeans. Kurt leered, crawling over to Blaine, and sat straddled ontop of him. Kurt leaned down to kiss him, mostly tongue and teeth, as they both started thrusting involuntarily. Kurt gripped the waistband of Blaine's boxers, as he sucked on his boyfriend's tongue. "Kurt…I need you…now," Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt smirked against his boyfriend's lips and slipped off Blaine's boxers slowly. Blaine gasped at the feeling of the air that seeped into his tight boxers. Kurt's hand wandered down and started to stroke his boyfriend's length teasingly. Blaine groaned, "Kurt…now. Please!" Kurt pulled away a little, and reached out to the bedside table to take out a bottle of lube. He leered at Blaine while he squirted some of it out on his hand, rubbed it to warm it up, and coated every finger. Blaine spread his legs and waited eagerly for what was to come. Kurt teased one finger slowly into Blaine's hole and watched the younger boy gasp. Blaine thrusted up into the finger, "More…" he groaned. Kurt slowly moved the finger in deeper before he started to push it in and out of him quickly. He added another finger, watching the boy squirm beneath him.

Kurt leaned down to kiss his boyfriend passionately, quickening the pace, as he pushed both the fingers in and out of him. He added a third finger in as he began kissing his boyfriend's broad chest, moving up his neck, and jaw until he found his lips. He kissed him roughly as he thrusted all three fingers in and out quickly. Blaine was thrusting into them, begging for more, "Please baby…I need more…I need you." Kurt quickened the speed of his fingers and was about to go in for another kiss, but he stopped.

Finn stood in the doorway, eyes wide, still in shock. Then before Kurt or Blaine could react Rachel came stomping in, "Finn what's taking you so-" Her jaw dropped, gasping, "Kurt! The manicure!" Kurt quickly pulled the sheets over him and Blaine's bottom halves, not pulling his fingers out suddenly in fright of hurting his boyfriend. This seemed to wake Finn up. He turned around so he wasn't facing the boys anymore, his face a furious shade of red, and scratched the back of his neck.

"Umm...there's boxing on...and I know Blaine likes boy-oxing- boxing! So, I uhh thought I would ask him, but I...err see you guys are busy," Finn stuttered awkwardly.

Ignoring his step-brother, Kurt began, "Rachel I can-"

Rachel cut him off, "Kurt. The manicure I gave you...is ruined…and urghh," she shuttered, "that's just…you ruined it, Kurt. Both of you!" She stomped out of the room, and pulled Finn away with her.

She grabbed a pink bag from across the hall and stopped at Blaine's room. "I already packed my things. Me and Finn will be at his house for the weekend." She then stomped down the hall, grabbed Finn's arm, and left the Anderberry residence.

Kurt carefully pulled his fingers out of Blaine making Blaine whimper at the loss. "It's okay, you sacrificed your manicure for a good cause," Blaine panted.

Kurt chuckled, "Baby, that was...so embarrassing. I didn't know she was going to come into your room again." Kurt leaned down to peck Blaine's lips. "Do you still wanna?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow. Blaine bit down on his lip, thought for a second, and nodded frantically.

Kurt pulled the sheets off, removed his own boxers, and lathered lube on his own cock before positioning himself at Blaine's entrance. Blaine groaned as Kurt began to slowly tease his tip into Blaine's entrance. "Kurt...please...I want you in me," Blaine gasped. He groaned at the familiar feel of his boyfriend inside him and thrusted up into Kurt, wanting more.

Kurt thrusted harder, "Fuck. Baby...you're so tight," he whispered as he felt Blaine hot and tight around him. He shoved it in and out until his cock was filling up Blaine's tight hole. Kurt thrusted into Blaine's prostate and sent a shrill of pleasure down Blaine's spine. Kurt positioned himself so he would pound into Blaine's prostate every time.

"I'm close," Blaine groaned. He clutched onto the mattress, knuckles whitened, as his length dripped of pre-cum.

"Come for me," Kurt cooed into Blaine's ear before pounding into him again, harder than before, sending Blaine over the edge as he came all over himself and Kurt with a cry of Kurt's name.

Watching his boyfriend come like this sent Kurt over the edge as well. He came hot and hard deep inside of Blaine. Kurt slowly pulled out of Blaine, and collapsed down next to him on the bed. They both lay there for a while in post-orgasmic hazes.

Kurt looked angelic as his eyelashes fluttered closed. Blaine intertwined their fingers and stroked Kurt's hand with his thumb. Kurt smiled softly, rolled over, and cuddled into Blaine. "I love you," Kurt whispered, kissing Blaine lazily, as he closed his eyes to nuzzle into the crook of Blaine's neck.

Blaine pulled the sheets up over them, as he kissed the top of Kurt's head. "I love you too."

Soon both boys drifted off into a blissful sleep. An hour or so later, about midnight, Rachel and Finn entered the house. "Where do you think you left your house key," Rachel huffed, clearly annoyed and irritated.

Finn pouted, "Sorry...again. Maybe on the couch where I picked you up earlier?"

Rachel sighed, "It's ok...You'll have to borrow some of Blaine's clothes."

"Wait. What?"

"You must be tired. We'll just stay here," Rachel explained. Finn shrugged in agreement. "...Oh! You probably dropped it when we walked in on Kurt and Blaine earlier."

Finn blushed a little. "Yeah...maybe.. I kinda shoved that memory to the back of my mind."

Rachel raised an eyebrow chuckling lightly, "Okay, I'll go check if it's in Blaine's room and get you some clothes." Rachel made her way up the stairs with Finn in tow. "Meet me in my room."

Finn went into Rachel's room, put down her suitcase, and plopped himself on her bed. Then, he saw Rachel peek in. "Come 'ere. I want to show you something," she said through a grin.

Finn followed. "What is it," he asked quietly, only to be hushed by Rachel, as they approached her brother's room. Finn saw Kurt and Blaine sound asleep, cuddled into each other, with smiles on their faces. Neither Rachel nor Finn were bothered by the fact that Kurt and Blaine were probably naked under the sheets; in fact, they were smiling as well. They were glad that their brothers had found someone perfect for them.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! :)<strong>


End file.
